Flowers of sand
by White Winged Angel 13
Summary: Hey what if Gaara fell in love well come and find out what happens!


Disclaimer -I don't own Naruto!

--------------------------

Ok this is my first Naruto fic but so you all know this fic will be about Gaara because I just watched an ep. today on tv from when he was a little kid and all the rest of the kids ran away from him all because he had sand power and said he was creepy so tell me how you like it oh and this is when he goes to the Leaf village ok so he is'ent a little kid. Enjoy and no FLAMES!

R&R

---------------------

Flowers of sand

----------------------------

It was sunny as a boy with short red hair and a gored on his back walked through town with a frown on his face.

'I hate sunny days...' He thought as he was on his way out of town to walk for a while.

No one knew why he did but he did it any way.

The long dirt path he walked on had many foot prints from villagers comeing in and out as they pleased such as himself but he was not of this village he was Gaara of the sand.

Back through the village Gaara had heard something. An old man kept ranting on to his friends about a field of flowers but these flowers where made of sand.

"The sand was colored! all diffren't shades and hues it was one of the beautiful things I've ever seen!" He had said but his friends laughed at him and said he was crazy and walked off still laughing at him.

But Gaara wanted to walk around out side of the village just to see if what the old man said was true.

'I wonder...what if what the old man said is true?' Thought Gaara.

As he thought he steeped in something, something that sounded like snow beneath his feet.

Gaara looked down to find sand, light blue sand like part of the ocean.

'What's this?' He thought as he leaned down and let some of the light blue sand slip through his fingers. He stood up and kept walking in the direction that the sand was in. Gaara followed the path of light blue sand and then the color changed to the color purple.

"This sand...but how?" He asked himself but kept walking on to find the source of the color changing sand.

There was humming up ahead and it sounded beautiful to his ears that onley thought screaming of his victums before they died was a beautiful sound but this was better.

"Changing..of the seasons...for the ocean to sway.. may help my sand..to change with my mood...blue for calm..purple for happyness..red for violence..green for..tears..and all..for...love..."Came a beautiful song. Gaara walked faster and faster untill he was standing in an open field.

Flowers, flowers every where but all Gaara's eyes could see was an oray of swaying colorfull sand flowers and in the middle of them all sitting on the ground was a girl. She had long white hairand dark blue eyes and a small smile on her face along with a white kimono as she hummed her song.

All Gaara could do was watch for the first time agape as his heart beated faster.

'What-what is this feeling!?' He asked himself holding his hand to his heart.

The girl looked up from the light purple sand flower she was holding and all the way up from the purple sand that lead to her from the path Gaara came from.

She blushed. "Who might you be?" She asked with a small smile which made Gaara's heart beat even faster than before.

"Ga-Gaara." He said starting to blush a little.

'What is this redness on my face?'

She laughed at his stumbled words and blushed a little more.

"My name is Kibou of the sand." She said as she stood.

"Sa-sand?"Asked Gaara.

"Yes I am of a village of sand but as you can see I can make flowers out of sand and color them...oops I guess some of my sand fell out of my gored." Laughed Kibou lightley and pointing to her pumkin gored that had a hole in it.(It was white with Japanese symboles on it.)

Kibou looked over Gaara once again and spyed his gored on his back and started to blush even harder."Ummm are you of the sand to Gaara-san" She asked pointing to his gored.

He looked over his shoulder and saw what she was pointing at.

"Yes I am." He said.

"How do you make the sand change color?" He asked looking back at Kibou.

"They-they say I'm special, the chiled of sand...and they call me princess and try to make me wed a sutter as to make another sand chiled as of I and another to take my place after I die. So I sneek out here to get away from them and to be with my sand for a little while." Said Kibou as she walked over to Gaara and stood in front of him. Her whole face turned into a light shade of pink while Gaara's face turned the same way.

"Ga-Gaara-san I-I realy like you..." Said Kibou looking into his light blue eyes.

"I haven't had any contact with any one from another sand village before..." She said looking away.

"I-I think I li-like you to..."Said Gaara.

As they said that Kibou's sand turned into all shades of colors. They moved in and Gaara got his first kiss and so did Kibou as his sand moved out of Gaara's gored and swirled around them both and so did Kibou's.

"And all...for..love..." They both sang to each other in the swirel of colored sand...

----------------------------------

Ok if you liked that then please tell me in a review and if you want me to make Seq. for them both then please say so and maybe if enough people do then I will so hope you enjoyed it!

R&R But no FLAMES!

- White Winged Angel 13


End file.
